ATudor Life
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: A storm brings me into the world of the Tudors. Please help me. I don't wanna to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own not a spec of the Tudors, if I did, Jonathan Rhys Meeyers would lying next to me in bed. I already checked-he isn't there.**

Chapter One:

" Oh no, come on don't do it, change your mind, oh come on Henry,and there goes her head!" I find myself screaming at the television, watching reruns of the Tudors.

" Kebbie! Dinner1" My mother says, knocking while all the while busting into my room.

" What on earth? I thought I told you no Tudors while Annie was home! God this horn-dog of a show will traumatize a seven year old!" She scolds me.

" Well, the door was closed. Until now ." I grumble.

" Sweetheart, we need to talk." I internally groaned, clicking off the tv, realizing this was gonna be a long one.

" What's up mom?" I say, as brightly as I can.

" I know I said it was alright for you to stay here while you and Trevor worked out your issues, but honey you've been here a month already and I think you should talk to him. I mean, you're 23, that clock is ticking and I think you should patch everything up."

" Patch what up mom? There is nothing to fix. He left me."

" But one call from you and he'd rush back-

" He left me mom, for a interior decorator named Charles."

" Maybe he's going through a phase, don't get discouraged-

" That's it get out. Now." I say,pushing her out my room, this time locking the door.

Oh why does my life just like to screw itself up? Why can't I just have a strong, lust-filled romance will man who wants all of me?

" I wish my life could be like the Tudors….." I sigh, banging my head against the door.

Suddenly, the windows fly open, causing me to almost shit in my pants. I run off,struggling to shut them.

" Mom, I think there's a storm coming." I shout, the lights flick on and off

What the hell?

" Mom? Annie?" I scream.

Then everything goes black.

I awaken to the sound of ……. A horse?

I open my eyes to find myself, wet ,and on the ground. The forest ground.

Where the hell am I?

I try to sit up,but a wave of dizziness hits me. I look around to see a horse coming towards me. I try to crawl away but a sharp pain in my abdomen causes me to cry out.

Okay, this is definitely not my room.

The horse comes closer and closer ,and stops right in front of me. Its cloaked rider dismounts, rushing over to me.

" Lady Kebreht! Lady Kebreht." A deep, manly, British voice says, kneeling down to me,face still hidden.

Is he talking to me?

" My lady are you hurt,can you hear me?" The voice says. Suddenly and without warning, the hood comes off and a very familiar pair of grey-blue eyes stare back at rather boring, brown ones.

Oh my god.

Its Jonathan Rhys Meyers.

No way.

" Lady Kebreht,can you hear me?" I blink,slowly nodding.

This can't be happening.

" Can you stand? " He asks, I nod again. He wraps an arm around my waist,slowly lifting me to stand.

Oh my damn, oh my damn,oh my damn.

I think I'm on The Tudors.

Suddenly, an explosion of pain causes me to nearly fall over in pain. I hear myself shriek,as his grip grows tighter.

" What is it ? Are you hurt?" He brings his hand from around my waist, to gently caress my face,but freezes, as we both look in fear at his hand.

It's covered in blood.

I look at him , in pain, in fear,and our eyes are locked.

" Oh fuck." I hear myself mutter

Then everything goes black,again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" I think she's waking up ! Lady Kebreht ? Lady Kebreht can you hear me?" I hear someone practically shouting in my ear.

" Just five more minutes mom?" I grumble,slowly opening my eyes

" My word, I think she has gone mad!" I blink open my eyes to see three women all dressed in period clothing, staring back at me. I almost scream in surprise,but then I realize something.

I'm on The Tudors.

Then I really scream, as all three ladies jump back in surprise. Okay maybe I should say something ,anything remotely 16th century-ish.

" Forgive me, but who are you ?" I say, surprising myself with a comprehendible accent.

" She does not who we are" One whispers

" The doctor did say she might miss some of her memory."

" But I think of all it's pretty much gone."

" I beg your pardon, I do not know who you are but I am not hard of hearing. Who are you? Who am I ?" I say,

I think I better get out of here.

Now.

I get out the massive four-poster bed,and almost fall. Well ,looks like the lack of grace is the only thing I managed to remember.

" My lady please, you are too weak. Please, you must get back in bed." They say,all scurrying around me. I make a run to the door, which a blond with a rather large nose blocks .

" My lady, please get back in bed! I won't move from this door. Not one step." She sneers.

I turn my back.

" You see ladies, looks like this one needs a firm hand. A horse that needs to be-

She doesn't answer as my face connects with her face.

" Merciful heavens my nose!" She slides away from the door,which I promptly limp through and take-off down a hallway.

Okay, I have no idea where I'm going in a castle in what I believed to be 1500s England.

Oh why didn't I just get stuck on the L Word?

I throw open a door aggravating a large stitch in my stomach. I managed to find a balcony, covered in snow. Okay maybe if I can just find some rope, I can shimmy down the side and-

Oh who am I kidding?

I'm stuck in the past with no cell phone service,and I think everyone I could possibly know hasn't been born yet. So I must do the second best thing.

Cry like a little bitch.

I cry harder and harder, feel my legs begin to shake. I brace myself to the hit the stone a s my legs crumble beneath me. Instead, I feel to strong arms brace around me.

" Hush, I've got you, you're safe now. Everything's going to be alright." I look to find myself in the arms of the King of Sex, Jonathan Rhys Meyers ,er King Henry.

In almost one fluid motion he takes off his cloak,pins it around me,looking me over.

" I must get you inside, you've torn your stitches." I look down to faint splotches of red on my nightgown thingy. He scoops me up into his arms and races to a door on the other side of the balcony,which swings open to a large bedroom, his bedroom.

The king's bedroom.

I'm sorry ,I know it sounds cheesy ,but it is so much bigger than on tv!

He places me gently on his bed. Without a word,a servant comes in stokes the fire,without even acknowledging the woman that is me on the bed. I guess as a servant to Henry the Eighth, you see many a girl in his bed.

" Allow me to tend to it for you. You must be ill of all those cunt-like shriveled old men touching you all about." He says ,opening a drawer getting out a needle and thread.

I'm guessing Penicillin hasn't been invented yet. Oh shit, this going to hurt.

Henry leans me up against some pillows,his hand brushing my dark curls. His hand goes to a sheathed dagger at his waist, I tremble a little bit. He notices and places a kiss on my forehead. I internally squeal.

" I will not hurt you. I swear it." He whispers. I nod.

In one quick motion, his dagger slids down my nightgown, ripping it open. I lie there,completely naked before him.

Do me, Do me now, I hear myself screaming in my head.

" This might hurt alittle. I promise it'll over quickly." He says,sliding his finger from my collarbone down to the ripped stitches. I turn my head,breathing short breaths as I feel the sharp needle going in and out my skin. Luckily he makes quick work of it.

" There last one." He says,I will a sharp tug,and I shriek lurching forward in pain, I feel his arms around me, he cradles my head to his chest.

" Hush, its over now. It's all over now my dearest." I look up at him as he brushes the last of my tears away.

" Thank you my lord." I say as he wraps a fur blanket around me.

He sits behind me, rubbing the fur blanket into me for warmth.

" I hear you struck Lady Portsmouth in the face." He says ,amusement in his voice, I hang my head, of which he promptly raises . He traces soft kisses down my neck.

" My wild girl…" He whispers , as one of his hands disappears underneath my blanket.

" I know you are in pain, allow me to soothe you in the most gentile of ways Lady Kebreht." He whispers his hand entering new territory

" I am yours, my King." I say looking up to into his eyes.

" I promise you, this may only hurt but a moment ……….

I think we all know where this is going. Review People!


End file.
